He was always looking at the sky
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Kei prefería mantener sus pies sujetos al suelo. Hasta que encontró galaxias en su mirada.


**Hey, se supone que esto era para la BAKT Week. Como era de esperarse no lo terminé. Yay.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Él siempre mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo.

« _Dicen que el hombre, efímero como es, desde los confines de su existencia pone su atención en las cosas inalcanzables, los enigmas sin solución y, jugándose las de paradójico, intenta comprender lo incomprensible, tomar lo insostenible para al final de sus primaveras sonreír satisfecho frente a su proeza: la ambición de la grandeza y conquista de las incógnitas.»_

Kei prefería mantener sus pies sujetos al suelo, a la seguridad de lo comprobable. Bajo su lógica, el ser humano no tenía el derecho de perderse en trivialidades trascendentales o estelares si no terminaba de desenredar los enrevesados misterios que le otorgaba su propio planeta; las profundidades de lo desconocido eran inmensas, en la tierra, en el mar, incluso en lo recóndito de la psique, volviendo al supuesto epitome de la cadena alimenticia una criatura temerosa, pequeña y errática. ¿Por qué les atraía colonizar lunas si no podían controlar sus propias pulsaciones? ¿Por qué querían ser grandes si estaban destinados a ser diminutos? Nunca entendió los axiomas de los demás, tampoco los adoptó.

Hasta que encontró galaxias en su mirada.

Descubrió en esos orbes oscuros los confines de lo que nunca quiso buscar y que al final del día le faltaba, dejándolo hueco, sangrante sobre su pecho. Desde aquella fatídica tarde de verano su cama se extendía fría, su fisonomía le suplicaba el calor de otro cuerpo y el anhelo no le dejaba dormir. De repente se quería perder en lo que era infinito y momentáneo a la vez. Ahora su todo se basaba en nada que hubiese conocido antes y su corazón se encogía de terror al descubrirse enamorado.

Desde que se reencontró con Kuroo charlando con su mejor amigo, el albino era tan escandaloso en carcajadas como en presencia, arrinconado en una mesa de la poblada cafetería que solía frecuentar entre humeantes bebidas y delicias turcas ya no pudo evitar el deseo de poder descifrar su mirada, desde que le había dirigido aquella típica sonrisa suya que le iluminaba el rostro y le producía pequeñas arrugas en su piel tostada tuvo que buscar consuelo dirigiendo su vista a la cúpula celeste, buscando los astros y planetas que aquel de cabellos revueltos escondía bajo sus pupilas.

—¿Cómo te trata la vida Tsukishima?— Los labios del ex-capitán de Nekoma le habían cuestionado entre el bullicio del establecimiento. —¿Todo bien en la universidad?

—Como se esperaba— Murmuró jugueteando con sus manos, separándolas y uniéndolas a cada determinado tiempo, le observó fugazmente y se encontró con que este le devolvía el gesto curioso—. No hay nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

A Kei jamás le interesó el espacio, pero por conquistar aquellos castaños, por desprenderse de ese sentimiento de melancolía estaba dispuesto a ser astronauta.

Sus pensamientos se redirigían a las nubes y flotaban hasta las estrellas gracias a la morfina, a la desgracia eterna. Pero la realidad, tan dura como siempre, le hizo caer, lo supo desde un principio y autodestructivamente se dejó elevar cada vez más alto. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en uno de aquellos caballeros cegados que tanto despreciaba?

« _A veces los hombres buscaban un destino que no les pertenecía y entonces el romanticismo épico acababa; cuando la burbuja de ensueño desaparecía, se descubrían pequeños y patéticos, finitos.»_

Así era el mayor, el universo compacto e intrigante que guardaba en sus miradas de soslayo no era suyo, nunca lo fue; jamás recogería ni una de las estrellas perladas que caían en forma de lágrimas en su mejilla. El amor que le profesaba no era reciproco, las galaxias escondidas en sus ojos ya tenían dueño.

—Kei, es un placer volver a verte, espero que Bokuto y Tetsurō no te estén haciendo pasar un mal rato—Akaashi Keiji estaba situado frente a ellos dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa bajo sus párpados caídos. Se limitó a observar como los dígitos del recién llegado se entrelazaban suavemente con los del pelinegro mientras el mismo sentimiento de vacío le aplastaba los pulmones.

—Para nada.

—Entonces—Kuroo dio por finalizado aquel silencio tan pequeño y doloroso levantándose de su silla, apretando afectuoso la diestra de su amante—, creo que ya debemos irnos, fue muy nostálgico volvernos a encontrar pero todavía tenemos mucho que ver, ¿no Keiji?— El más bajo asintió dando por terminada su charla, palmeando su hombro en señal de despedida.

—Adiós, Kei.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, aun cuando ya habían cruzado el umbral seguían atrapadas, no pudo llegar a pronunciarlas, no quería ser él el que escribiera el punto final de aquella historia.

Para rememorar lo que había sentido y pensó que nunca volvería a sentir, para aminorar la soledad que se escondía en los recovecos de su alma en pena como la insulina más eficaz.

Para re-descubrir las galaxias que ya había observado bajo sus pestañas.

Él siempre estaba mirando al espacio.


End file.
